


Toastie On My Mind

by blackxcatsmatter



Series: Love Island (The Game) Imagines [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackxcatsmatter/pseuds/blackxcatsmatter
Summary: Ministry Of Sound Party - Bobby (E)Bobby is Love Interest, MC is your character.





	Toastie On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> After the arrival of new islanders, Chelsea and Jakub and the explosions of Chelsea's news.

You're sitting on the bean bags with your chin resting in your palms. There has been so much drama lately and this new girl has just thrown a lit match into the already flammable atmosphere of the Islanders. Lottie had a secret kiss with Gary right after Hannah was dumped from the Island. You remained loyal to Lottie throughout the whole ordeal, telling Priya it wasn't a big deal and the kiss happened ages ago. 

You and Priya are friends, however, with her Operation Nope ordeal, it seemed as if she was trying to take the limelight off her and onto Lottie. Most likely to deflect the obviously snakey nature of the operation.

You haven't seen or spoken to Bobby after you confronted Priya and him on the roof terrace after Hope exposed Priya's plan. Priya asked you to not tell Hope, but you never agreed with the plan in the first place and told Hope, as she was a loyal friend to you. It upset you how Bobby was quick to comfort Priya when you made it clear that it was obviously a bad idea from the start. He has such a big heart that he always wants everybody in the Villa to get along, something you love about him. 

It's also the one thing that hurts the most too. He is affectionate but he doesn't realize when he needs to put his own needs first. Hope and Noah had found each other and were not too attached, as you felt that way about Bobby. You had been with Bobby since the first coupling and even recoupled again after Priya stole him from you. Bobby was too focused on trying to cheer Priya up that he didn't take notice to the fact that you felt hurt by his nonchalant opinions about being so serious so soon.

In the distance, you can hear Jakub's laughter as Hope squeals from being launched into the pool. Noah is even joining in on the fun and you can hear his soft chuckling as Hope tries to run from his grasp. All the other Islanders have headed inside to turn in for the night, the party vibe was whisked away with the newfound drama of Lottie and Gary. 

The Ministry Of Sound had cleared out when the producers of the show jumped on the set to keep Lottie from launching an attack on Priya. Those two have not seen eye to eye recently as Lottie's girl code is much stronger than Priya's. Priya states she's just here for fun but has seriously thrown some blows in the other Islanders chances of love. She means well, but you can't help but agree with Lottie when it comes to Priya's intentions.

You slump further in the bean bag, happy for the comforting breeze after the earlier dancing with Hope and Marisol. Your gaze wanders up to the night sky above, littered with stars and twinkling lights of far away airplanes. You can't believe that even after Hideaway with Bobby last night, he still has been acting as if the two of you are not as committed as Nope. He had told you if you ever left the Villa, he would walk out right after you.

You're too busy studying the constellations above to hear the sliding glass door from the Villa open and shut. You only turn your head when your skin begins to prickle with instincts that you are being watched. Glancing around for the culprit, your eyes fall on Bobby. He's leaning against a palm tree, arms crossed and studying you. He grins at you, his light hazel eyes reflecting the patio lights from the ground.

_Even if I am a tad upset with him, just the sight of him makes my heart flutter. _You think to yourself as he approaches you slowly. 

He picks up the other bean bag and flops it down close to you. His cologne is strong, but mouthwatering as you breathe in his scent. He puts his arm around your shoulders, triggering goosebumps on your thighs and arms. A smalls shiver escapes as the tingling sensation goes up your spine. You've been with him for two weeks now, but are still not used to the overwhelming vibe that settles on you whenever Bobby is around. It's clear that sparks are real and between the two of you it's as strong as fireworks.

**_"I've been looking for you."_ ** His voice snaps you out of your daze. 

He's looking at you, his eyes fixed on yours. The tone of his voice is tender and soft.

_"**Oh, really?"**_ You roll your eyes at him, unintentionally.

_**"Yeah." ** _His one-worded response has confirmed that he's noticed the twinge of attitude you've given.

You say nothing and return your gaze to the sparkling sky. A few moments pass before either of you speak. Bobby's gentle hand coaxes your chin to look down at him, this time his face inches from yours. His freckles are painted across his nose, reminding you of last night when you had kissed each and every single one during your time in the Hideaway. Bobby and you had made love for the first time and fell asleep in each other's arms afterward. The memory sends a vibration between your thighs with the thoughts of how good he felt inside of you last night.

_"**There's something on your mind... are you okay?" ** _

He rubs his thumb across your lips, his palm resting on your cheek as he studies your face for an answer. You sigh and rest your cheek against his hand, closing your eyes.

_**"I just..."** _You trail off before finishing the sentence, you can feel your face flush. 

You desperately want to tell Bobby how you feel about him, but don't want to come off as too attached. You've never felt this way about somebody in such a short period, but you and Bobby connect on a level deeper than time. Your feelings for him are so intense it's as if the both of you have been together for years.

_**"MC, what is it?" ** _His tone is sincere. **_"Please tell me. Your silence is scaring me. Did I do something wrong?" _**

His hand falls from your face to take hold of your hand. He holds it and brings it to his lips, his breath is warm and slow as he gently kisses the back of your hand.

_**"It's silly... it's nothing. I'm okay. I'm fine, just tired." ** _You look down quickly, hoping he doesn't sense your lie.

_**"No, it's not. Something's bothering you. I can see in your eyes that you're upset. Is this because of earlier with Priya?" ** _He holds your gaze.  
  
_**No." ** _Your response is sharp.**"  
  
I'm**** fine." ** You look at him sternly.

Bobby doesn't reply but brushes the strand of hair that has fallen in your face behind your ear. His hand delicately lowers to your collarbone, tracing shapes before he pulls away. His touch leaves a trail of heat as you raise your eyes to look at him again. He's so gorgeous. It's utterly insane that he's only been in friendship couples with girls. The other girls here have said that they could only think about him as a friend, but not you. Bobby, to you, is more than a friend but sometimes it's hard to see where his head is at.

_**"You're literally so gorgeous, MC." ** _He smiles.

_**"I was just thinking the same thing!" ** _You giggle.

**_"That you're gorgeous? Don't get a big head babe, I think Gary's is enough for the Villa." _**He sniggers to himself.

You playfully punch his shoulder and stick your tongue out at him.

** _"You know what I mean! I meant you, Bobby. You're gorgeous."_ **

He pretends you've hit him hard and throws himself back on the ground, fake wincing in pain. His playful actions bringing you back to reality. You might be overreacting a little about earlier, most likely Rahim's Violent Man Special. Liquor always did make you moody.

_**"I'm sorry about earlier." ** _Bobby is kneeling in front of you now. 

His playful tone replaced by a serious and affectionate one. You pause, as you can sense he's about to say more. 

"I**_ wasn't thinking about us when I said that Hope and Noah were too serious. I was hand on heart only agreeing with Priya because she was upset about Rahim being so tossed with her__ about her willingness to do Operation Nope__." _**

He leans closer to you, his lips are inches from yours.

_"**You literally mean so much to me. I've never thought I'd feel this way about a girl. I meant what I said last night about if you were ever to leave the Villa, I'd walk right out after you." ** _

He closes the distance and presses his lips to yours. The kiss is gentle and sweet. Instinctively, your hands reach out to pull the back of his neck towards you. The kiss becomes more intense with the added pressure. You can feel your stomach doing jumping jacks as Bobby's tongue parts your lips and flicks at the tip of your tongue. Your tongue meets his as the both of you begin to breathe deeper. Bobby is an excellent kisser and the way he moves his tongue is out of this world. You can feel your cheeks flush as he pulls away from you.

_**"Well, that's it. You've ruined kissing for me." ** _He grins and chuckles.

_**"Guess you're stuck with me." ** _You feel yourself blush further under his compliment. You kiss the tip of his nose with a smile on your face.

_**"You know I wouldn't mind that one bit." ** _He smiles at you.

He kisses you again, but this time a quick peck. His hand rests on your inner thigh, prompting the prickling sensation to return in between your legs. You bite your lip slightly as his hand is caressing your thigh.

**_"I know that look." _**He raises his eyebrow at you as a smirk appears on his face. 

His hand moves slightly higher as the goosebumps form on your arms. You're breathing becomes labored as you habitually spread your knees further, allowing his hand to continue upward. You look around and see no one outside and the lights are dark from the bedroom window. Bobby looks around too and meets your gaze with a cheeky wink.

_**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" ** _He pulls his hand away and stands up.

_**"Well, I'm thinking about how good a cheese toastie would be right now." ** _You try not to giggle.

_**"Hmm. That does sound delicious, but I think I'm craving something else." ** _He grins at you as you stand up beside him. 

He pulls you by the waist and wraps his arms around your shoulders pulling you into a hug. He kisses the top of your forehead and you rest your head on his shoulder, his heartbeat thumping against your ear.

**_"Well then, maybe we should satisfy that craving before we go to bed? Don't want you to wake up in the middle of the night_**_**thirsty." ** _You laugh at your own pun. 

He laughs too. He doesn't respond but pulls you by the hand to the back of the Villa. He's looking around for any sight of the other Islanders before leaning against the siding. There's a spot in the very back where no cameras are around, where Bobby and you shared your first kiss after the Truth or Dare game.

You lean against Bobby, kissing his bottom lip before nibbling it slightly. He groans as his lips seek yours, his breath slightly tasting of hot sauce from the Violent Man drink. You wrap your arms around his neck as you stand on your tiptoes to level your kiss. His hands are flat against your back slowly moving towards the bottom of the dress you have on. He squeezes your bottom, his hand cupping each cheek. The prickling sensation is stronger now, as you feel your panties moisten with his grip.

_**"I want you, MC." ** _He speaks in between your kiss.

You don't reply but instead steady yourself flat on your feet. Bobby's shorts reveal his excitement as he saunters away. He smiles at you before pulling a sun lounger over and motions for you to sit down. You lie on the lounger as Bobby climbs on top of you. He lowers his chest to press firmly against yours, kissing your collarbone. His tongue traces the outline of your neck before meeting your lips. You moan slightly as the kiss intensifies. He smiles at you, as he cups your breast in his hand.

_"**Feelings mutual, eh?" **_He continues to gently squeeze his hand around your breast before lowering the strap of your dress down your shoulder.

You nod your head in reply and run your fingers through the small dreads on his head. His hair is soft and silky but slightly rough at the roots. His hand his replaced by his mouth as he sucks on your nipple, biting it gently. Bobby is so eager to please you, he looks up at you as he sucks harder on your nipple.

**"Mmm."** You moan as you look in his eyes.

He moves his lips to the other breast and kisses your sternum. His tongue traces the outline of your nipple as he sucks it into his mouth.

**_"Wouldn't want this one to be jealous." _**He laughs before lowering his mouth to lick tenderly at your other breast.

You can feel your nipples harden as he flicks his tongue across the one.  
Your panties are now completely damp as your body starts grinding against his legs.  
He hoists the bottom of your dress up with his hand and rubs the front of your underwear.  
His thumb circles the outline of your clit as he raises his head to look at you.

_"**MC, you're so wet and I haven't even started." **_He raises his eyebrows.

_"**You're such a tease, Bobby." **_You bite your bottom lip at him.

He chuckles and pulls your dress up over your head. The silhouette of your firm breasts shows the outline of your harden nipples as the summer breeze flicks across them. Bobby is still fully clothed, leaving you with nothing but your underwear on. His eyes move hungrily across your body as you feel yourself blush.

**_"I love your sense of style, but my god__, __I feel like I'm looking at perfection right now." _**He kisses your navel and licks your hip bones.

You giggle slightly. Bobby makes you feel like a million dollars, something your exes had a hard time doing. You've never been with a man who is so keen on making sure you're well up and ready for sex before you've been with Bobby. Bobby unbuttons his shirt revealing his toned slender body. You look at him and bite your lip. His abdomen is shimmering from the glitter tattoos. His hip bones are prominent forming a V at the top of his shorts. It's so ridiculously sexy and you love the way it feels against your thighs.

Bobby's long fingers tuck under your panties as he pulls them down. You lift your hips as he slides them over your butt, down your legs, and off your feet. Your hand instinctively cups your vagina, a habit of self-esteem. You smile and giggle at him. He lowers to kiss your lips before he asks you politely.

** _"You okay with me doing this?"_ **

You nod your head yes, and move your hands away from your crotch. He smiles at you and kisses you once more. He pushes your legs apart gently before lowering his body on the lounger. He's on his knees in the grass, bent over you. You raise your legs to bend as he scoots you towards him. His fingers part your vagina as his thumb rubs your clit in small circular motions. The sensation causes you to rotate your hips as you bite your lip in a small moan. He continues to massage his thumb against your clit as he looks up seductively at you.

You tilt your head back as his thumb pushes slightly increasing the pressure. You can feel your body quivering as the sensation builds. His thumb is replaced by his tongue as he flicks your clit in small circular licks. You gasp beneath your hands as he picks up the pace. You moan and reach for his head, needing to make him feel the way you do. Bobby slides one of his fingers inside you, pumping them slowly in and out. Your moans become louder as you rock your hips against his hand and mouth.

**_"Fuck Bobby." _**You groan.

He responds by sliding another finger inside of you, flicking his wrist to pump them harder against your walls. Your body is becoming tense as you feel your clit swell against his mouth. Your breathing becomes faster and you begin to pant between moans.

**_"I'm coming." _**You moan as vibrations are sent throughout your body.

You arch your back into the lounger as you come on his fingers. He removes them and sucks your wetness from his fingers. He's taken his shorts off and is now just in his boxers. You can see the outline of his erection against the cotton, begging to be released. Bobby lays on top of you kissing your lips again.

_**"What do you want MC?"** _He whispers in your ear. _"**If you don't want to go all the way, we can stop. Hearing you and tasting you come is satisfying enough for me." **_He says sincerely.

You respond by pulling his boxers down, his dick springing up to rest on your thigh. 

**_"I want you to fuck me." _**You whisper back at him.

**_"Don't have to tell me twice. My lady gets what she wants." _**He unwraps a condom and slides it on.

You look down at him. His hands are big but when they are wrapped around his length they seem nimble. He positions himself in between your legs and rubs his dick against your already sensitive clit. You moan from the friction and bite your lip in anticipation. He teases the opening of your vagina with his tip before slowly pushing himself inside you. You gasp from the intrusion of his width as he eases further inside you.

He moans slowly and deeply as he fits inside you perfectly. His arm wraps behind your head as he pumps his hips against yours. His mouth finds yours in the dark of the night moaning softly into your mouth. His pace strengthens as he continues to dig deep inside you. You moan and grasp his butt, gripping his skin as your legs wrap around his waist.

**_"Shitttt." _**He groans as he holds his body with his forearms.

The sensation of an orgasm slowly buildings as he takes your legs and puts them over his shoulders. His hips are now slamming against yours causing a slight slapping sound as he pounds into you. You moan as he begins to moan uncontrollably.

_**"You feel so fucking good, MC." ** _He whispers as he strokes deeper and faster. 

You can feel your vagina tightening around him as you approach orgasm. You're moaning his name as you come, sending your juices the bottom of his shaft. He's panting heavily, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, his face is a slight grimace, not far from releasing himself. With one final hard thrust, you hear him groan your name as he comes. He slows down and you can feel his dick pulsating inside you. He pulls out and flops down beside you with a happy sigh.

_**"You're so fucking amazing. I don't think I could ever get tired of doing that." ** _He kisses you and pulls you into a cuddle, rubbing his nose against yours.

_**"Me either. I'll never get over how lucky I am." ** _You nuzzle your head in the crook of his neck. He smiles at you.

**_"I'm the lucky one, Poppet." _**He squeezes you.

He reaches over and tosses your dress across your stomach. He smiles at you as he stands up to get dressed.

_"**I'm going to make a toastie. Come with me? But one where it actually involves us walking this time." ** _He laughs at his own joke and taps his nose with a wink.

You pull your dress back over your head and follow him to the kitchen. The drama of the party and Operation Nope, has completely vanished from your mind as you enter the Villa, satisfied and happy.


End file.
